Linen Closet
by Simple Plan Rulz
Summary: One shot. Markaddison alexizzie izziemark addisonalex. in a linen closet. why not?


**Okay so i know i didnt explain why izzie/mark addie/alex get together in the beginning, but that was boring anyway. hope you like it!**

'What is Mark Sloane doing in my kitchen?'

'Actually,' Mark smiled and put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, 'I think you'll find its Meredith's.'

Derek sighed, 'I basically live here, so it's mine too and I deserve to know what the hell Mark Sloane is doing in my house!'

Izzie wondered into the kitchen and smiled. 'What's all the fuss about?'

Mark shrugged and Derek just stood there, looking annoyed. Not quite sure what was going on she walked over to Mark, sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Morning,' she smiled. He smiled back.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, 'so I had fun last night.'

Mark grinned 'so did I.'

'And,' Izzie continued, 'I was thinking we should do it again tonight.'

Mark nodded enthusiastically.

Derek was still standing there, staring, when Meredith walked in, her hair looking particularly wild and unkept. 'Izzie,' she moaned 'what the hell where you doing…' Meredith looked up and noticed Mark. 'Mark?'

Izzie shrugged, 'long story.'

'Well,' Meredith whined, 'thanks to you two I got no sleep last night.'

Derek sighed and handed her a cup of coffee, which she drank, before wondering to off to get ready.

Derek made his bowl of muesli and sat down. He was finally beginning to enjoy his breakfast when he looked up and saw Izzie and Mark making out in front of his face.

'Guys?!?' He yelled to get there attention, 'seriously?'

Izzie sighed, 'you know what?' she grabbed Mark's cereal mid-bite and dumped it in the sink, he was about to protest when she grabbed his hand and smiled 'I need a shower.'

Mark through his spoon in the sink, 'good idea,' before running off upstairs.

Derek leaned back in his chair and sighed, 'great, now Mark Sloane is my shower too.'

-----

Addison walked out the linen closet, straightening her skirt, closely followed by Alex Karev. She wondered over to the desk and picked up the first chart. Karev lingered behind her. She rolled her eyes, 'Don't you have rounds or patients or something?'

'Well yer,' he smiled 'but…'

She shrugged, 'but what?'

Alex smiled 'you know…'

Addison just sighed and looked annoyed. Finally, Alex got the hint and sulked off. Addison went back to her charts.

'Karev?' Mark appeared out of nowhere. Addison hated it when he did this.

'What about him?' she replied calmly.

'Just you two, doing the nasty nasty in the dirty dirty linen closet, I honestly didn't see him as your type.'

'Oh,' Addison took off her glasses and looked Mark in the eye, 'and what is my type?'

'Me.' He smiled.

Addison rolled her eyes again, 'you are so predictable.'

Mark shrugged. 'Izzie doesn't seem to think so.'

'Stephens!' Addison sighed, 'I thought she had more self respect.'

'You slept with me!'

'Lapse of judgement.' Addison shrugged it off and tried to walk away, but Mark grabbed her and looked her right in the eye. She hated it when he did this too.

'You and Karev?'

'Me and Karev.'

He let her go and looked away. 'Whatever, I have Iz.'

Addison smiled and walked away.

----

Alex wondered into the locker rooms, a smug grin on his face. At first he thought he was alone until Izzie appeared round the corner eating some cake from her locker.

'I,' Alex grinned, 'just had the most mind blowing sex.'

'Really?' Izzie smiled.

'With Addison Shepard.'

'Actually,' Izzie said, her mouth filled with cake, 'I think she's just Montgomery now.'

'Dude, whatever, she's hot.'

Izzie rolled her eyes.

Alex grinned, 'you're just jealous.'

Izzie smiled knowingly 'your right.'

'What?' Alex asked suspiciously.

'Nothing.'

'It's not nothing.'

'I had sex with Mark.' Izzie shrugged, 'its not big deal.'

'Sloane? Dude, the guy gets around.'

Izzie laughed 'you're just jealous.'

'Whatever.' Alex slammed his locker door and left.

----

Mark sat at his desk, drinking his coffee and flipping through his charts.

'Dr Sloane,' a young ginger nurse was standing in front of the desk, 'your patient in three is asking for you.'

'Sure,' he got up and walked toward exam room 3.

'So,' the nurse continued, 'you haven't been answering my calls lately…'

Mark smiled, 'sorry, I've been real busy with work.'

She shrugged, 'its okay,' she held his hand, 'I understand.'

Across the corridor George and Alex had just finished prepping a patient for surgery.

'Alex' George called him over, 'what's Dr Sloane doing with Olivia.'

Alex laughed, 'dude, he must totally not know, she's like, sif nurse!'

'But isn't he supposed to be with Izzie?'

Alex shook his head, 'I get the feeling he supposed to be with a lot of women.'

George sighed, 'should we tell her?'

Alex frowned, 'I will.'

----

'Izzie!' Alex ran up behind her. She looked around.

'What?'

'Just checking you're okay.'

They walked along the corridor together. She shrugged, 'I'm fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

There was a long pause. Then Alex blurted out, 'Mark's sleeping with sif nurse.'

Izzie stopped and looked at the floor, 'what? Am I supposed to care?'

He lifted her chin to make her look at him, 'Don't you at least feel…'

'What? Mark and I, it's just a thing. I didn't exactly expect him to be faithful.'

He raised his hand to her cheek, 'nothing's just a thing with you.'

'Well maybe,' she raised her voice, 'just this once it is.' She started walking quickly away from him, before turning back, 'and since when did you become so interested in my love life anyway? I thought you had Addison!'

'Karev! Stephens!' Bailey called out to her interns.

'Yes Dr Bailey?'

'There is paperwork to be done.' She pointed to a large pile of papers on the nearest desk.

'You've got to be joking,' sighed Alex.

'I don't joke.'

----

Meredith and Christina sat on an abandoned gurney in the hallway. So far it had been a really busy day in the hospital and it didn't help that Bailey had assigned Alex and Izzie to some 'special' task, and told the others they were not to be bothered. So now it was just them and George and a hospital full of sick people.

'How come Alex and Izzie get the good case? I've been working hard! I deserve a good case. Why didn't I get to work on the good case?'

'I dunno,' Meredith shrugged.

Suddenly a noise came from the linen closet next to them.

'You hear that?' Christina asked.

Meredith listened, 'yer, I do. Its sounds like…like…someone's calling for Mark.'

'Hang on.' Christina jumped off the gurney and pressed her ear against the door. She listened for a few moments. 'I think McSteamy and Sif nurse are having hot McSex.'

'No way.' Meredith put her ear to the door which began to rattle.

Christina banged on the door, 'you guys mind quietening down, some of us are trying to work! This is a hospital, you know!'

Neither of them responded.

Christina and Meredith sighed and walked off.

----

'Do you remember when I helped you with your board exams?' Izzie broke the silence that had been going for about 25 minutes.

Alex laughed, 'when you where a farmer?'

Izzie pouted, 'I was a good farmer.'

Alex shook his head, 'you'd be a crap farmer.'

'Like you'd be any better.'

'I reckon I'd be awesome, feeding the cattle, tending to the crops.'

Izzie laughed 'you wouldn't last a day.'

Alex smiled, 'does Izzie remember Frank?'

'How could Izzie forget…'

'And the look on Sloane's face when he walked in…' As soon as Alex had said it, he wished he hadn't.

Izzie laughed, ignoring Alex's comment, 'who has pec implants anyway?'

Alex paused, he was thinking. 'Do you remember when I kissed you?'

Izzie looked away.

'What's your problem?'

'You! Why you gotta keep bringing this,' she motioned to Alex and herself, 'up?'

He stood up, 'is it so bad that I still like you?'

She didn't say anything for a few moments, and then she walked over to him, and quietly she asked, 'what about Addison?'

He shrugged, 'she was a thing.'

Without warning Alex leaned in and started kissing her. Initially she resisted, like some sort of automatic reaction, but soon she was kissing him back and all her feelings for him came flooding back. Before she knew what was going on, he threw her down on the table, sending their carefully organised paperwork everywhere.

----

When Mark emerged from the linen closet, he thought know one had noticed him. That was until he saw two eyes staring at him from along the corridor, over the top of her glasses. He decided to play it cool, act as thought a slutty nurse had not just slipped out of the closet behind him. He strolled over to her.

'Addison.' He smiled.

'Olivia?'

He shrugged, 'couldn't help myself.'

'What about Izzie?'

'She won't mind.'

Addison shook her head, 'you are such a jerk.'

He smiled, 'I never knew you felt so highly of me.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'If you don't mind I have patients to attend to.'

He nodded, 'I have nurses to attend to.'

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

----

He probably wouldn't have noticed. He wasn't in the habit of staring into random office rooms. But for some reason he did. And he saw. He had always known that Alex still liked Izzie. But he hadn't expected Izzie to still like Alex. It even hurt his feelings a little. And besides what was so great about Alex Karev that all the women of Seattle Grace where melting in his arms. Making women melt was HIS job, and it always had been, and now some intern was gunna steal his role. Mark was annoyed, and so he did what he always does when he's annoyed. He looked for another woman.

----

Addison walked into Mark's office, 'What are you moping about?'

She stared at Mark who was slumped in a chair looking apathetic.

'Nothing.'

'What? Did Izzie find out bout your little rendezvous with the slutty nurse?'

He shook his head.

'So what's up?'

'My patient in 3 wants breast reductions. It's a sad day for mankind.'

Addison snorted. 'You're not upset cause some big chested bimbo, no longer wants to be a big chested bimbo?'

He nodded, 'I don't see what's so terrible about being a big chested bimbo.'

She rolled her eyes and sat on his desk. 'Why are you really upset?'

He didn't answer.

'Is it about Izzie and Alex?'

'You know?'

'I saw them in that office room.'

He nodded, 'same.'

She shrugged, 'it's not like you expected anything real to come from you and Izzie.'

'Well no. But I at least expected her to stick around a bit longer. What about you and Alex?'

She laughed, 'oh I knew that wasn't gonna last. Besides you know I don't like sleeping with the help.'

He laughed, 'but you did!'

She sighed, 'it was a lapse in judgement.'

He rolled his eyes, 'but now you've come back to me.'

'What?'

'At the end of the day, you always come back to me.'

She suddenly got all I defensive, 'I don't.'

'You do.'

She sighed and sat on his lap, 'I do.'

'Its only cause I'm so good.'

'Shut up,' she smiled seductively, 'or I won't invite you back to the hotel.'

He motioned zipping up his lips, and smiled the classic McSteamy smile.

----

Miranda Bailey watched from the walkway as Alex and Izzie left the hospital hand in hand. Not surprisingly, the paperwork was still unfinished. Over by the nurses station Mark and Addison where giggling like a bunch of teenagers. Callie was demonstrating a complex orthopaedic procedure to George, who seemed to be concentrating more on her, as apposed to what she was saying. Christina and Burke where discussing some surgery that Burke had done that afternoon by the OR board and Meredith and Derek were nowhere to be seen, presumably in the linen closet. Dr Bailey smiled to herself; all was right with the world.


End file.
